Troypay Holiday Oneshots
by asiaaanx
Summary: Just a couple of fluffy and sweet Holiday oneshots with the cutest couple ever!
1. Wonderful New Year's Day

**I do not own HSM! If I did, it would be Troypay and NOT Troyella [shudders]: P**

**Summary: Troypay Oneshots: D **

**Title [of this story] : Wonderful New Year's Day**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a cold but pleasant day in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The wind blew harshly against people's faces, leaving reddened skins behind. Couples stood under the dark sky, waiting for the New Year's Day fireworks to start. They all held hands and kissed occasionally to show how much they love one another. Sharpay Evans walked to the bench hand in hand with Troy Bolton, her boyfriend of one year. They had gotten together after Gabriella Montez had mysteriously broken up with Troy after their summer at Lava Springs. She had gotten together with Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother. Afterwards, Troy confessed his feelings to Sharpay.

"Isn't it a great night, Troy?" Sharpay asked as she snuggled with him. She put her arms around him for warmth and put her head under his chin. She loved him in every way. She knew she couldn't deny her feelings for him. They haven't said "I love you" to each other yet, but she knew she wants to. But she just isn't sure if he's ready. All she knew was that he was the right one for her. He changed her personality, melting the ice in her. She had become a fun-loving person whom everyone loved, especially Troy. He helped her become a better person.

Troy nodded in response, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "It's a very special night," he agreed. "We're starting a new year. It's gonna be a great one, too." He looked at her, smiling brightly. Even in the dark night, he could see her brown eyes sparkling with delight and love for him. He knew what his feelings were for her; he just didn't know the right time to tell her. All of his friends have started dating and have passed the "I love you" stage after weeks of dating. But Sharpay was different. He loved her so much; he never wanted to let go of her the moment she was in his arms.

"Why is it gonna be great?" she asked. "We're almost becoming seniors, we have lots of exams when we get back to school, and lots of things to take care of for when we think about college." She looked at him. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him grinning at her.

"Well, I have you with me through the entire year, don't I?" he asked, kissing her head softly. "That's all I need to know that it's gonna be awesome." He looked up at the dark sky and saw multiple stars shining brightly. "I didn't get a chance to say you look beautiful today," he added.

She blushed slightly. "Thank you, baby." After a year of dating, he still had an effect on her. He's always had the power of making her smile and laugh whenever he wants to. "You look pretty stunning yourself," she said, kissing his cheek soundly.

He smiled down at her and leant his head down to capture her soft, pink lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her onto his lap to make it easier to kiss her. They poured their emotions into that one kiss. They shared their feelings through it, telling each other how they felt. Love and passion was something they've always had and known they've always had. Lust was never there, but Troy has thought to himself that if he would make love to someone, it would definitely be Sharpay. Sharpay ran her hands through his hair swiftly, loving the feeling of him so close to her. She ran her hands over his cheeks, down to his chest, and wrapped her arms around his abdomen to pull him even closer. He broke away from the kiss, but crushed his lips onto hers once again after a take of a huge breath. Sure he needed some oxygen, but when it came to Sharpay, he didn't care about breathing; he can't stay away from her.

Sharpay pulled away softly, pecking his lips a couple of times before laying her forehead on top of his. "You amaze me, Troy Bolton," she whispered into the air between them.

He kissed her nose. "I know," he whispered back teasingly. He smiled as she playfully punched his chest before resting her small hands on it.

"Look," she said, pointing to the sky. "The fireworks are starting!" Sharpay shifted on Troy's lap, turning around to look at the now bright sky. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. He watched her as her eyes lit up more and more when she saw more fireworks appear in the sky. She looked like a little girl who has never been happy before. It made him so happy to see her so content in her entire life, and it was all because of him.

He entered her life when he had spent time with her at Lava Springs. His friends thought that he hated Sharpay. He never did. The more time he spent time with her, the more he loved her. When he was with Gabriella, people thought it was definitely love. But they were obviously wrong. His relationship with Gabriella was a high school fling; puppy love. With Sharpay, it was the real thing. It was truly love for him. Everyone could see it in his eyes. Every time he saw her, it was like she was the only thing he could see. She lit up the room every time he sees her. She was special.

"Troy?" Sharpay poked his nose gently, giggling at her boyfriend's face. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and grinned at her. Troy looked at his watch and back at Sharpay's amused face. "It's time for the countdown," he told her. She clapped her hands happily and laid her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed her forehead before tucking her head under his chin.

Every couple held hands and started counting down to the New Year they anticipated.

"10….9….8…." Troy looked at Sharpay who had a big smile on her face. Her cheeks were red and her lips still looked soft even in the cold weather. Her hair blew behind her shoulders, and she sometimes grabbed them and put them behind her ears.

"7…6….5…." Sharpay looked at the wonderful image in the sky. It was filled with bright colors to illuminate the dark, gloomy sky. Her year had been wonderful. She had become friends with the Wildcats, become one of the most loved people at East High, but mostly, she won Troy's heart. That was all she needed to make her year a wonderful one.

"4…3…2…." Troy grabbed Sharpay's face gently and brought her lips to his. She turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her tightly, letting her warmth comfort him.

"1… Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered as the New Year began. Couples hugged and kissed happily. They screamed and shrieked about what's happened so far in the past year, happy to forget about all of it.

Troy and Sharpay were still kissing on the bench under the now starlit sky. Sharpay broke away from the kiss and smiled at him, panting heavily. "Troy," she began, stroking his hair away from his face. "I love you." She took in a huge breath as she waited for him to respond.

His face was shocked. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide, staring right into hers to see if she was lying to him. "Really?" he squeaked out. He cleared his throat and whispered, "You love me?"

She nodded, still smiling at him. "Troy, it's a new year, and I decided it's time for you to know my true feelings for you. I've loved you ever since we got together, even before that. The point is that I love you." She kissed him lightly, waiting for his response.

He did respond to her light kiss, turning it into a loving kiss. "I love you, too," he whispered before burying his face in her blonde locks. "You mean the world to me, and I never want to let you go," he said quietly into her hair before kissing it.

Sharpay pulled her head away from his chest to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, forcing her mouth to open and let their tongues fight for dominance. He won.

"I love you," they whispered at the same time. Then, they wrapped their arms around each other tightly as they watched the sky fill with luminance again. They couldn't be happier than they were now. They had confessed their feelings and had felt the same way. What a wonderful New Year's Day it was for Troy and Sharpay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**This is the start of a story of Holiday Oneshots :D Hope you liked this one. Please review over 5 for the next oneshot! :D **_


	2. Sweetest Valentine's Day

**Read the first chapter for the disclaimer. xD And I don't own "The Heart Never Lies" or McFly.**

**Summary: Troypay Oneshots: D **

**Title [of this story] : Sweetest Valentine's Day**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sharpay Evans walked into East High School with her twin brother, Ryan, right behind her. All eyes turned to her; guys' eyes on her behind as she walked to her locker; girls' eyes filled with envy. She reached her locker, which was right beside Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. There they were talking and laughing together. Sharpay rolled eyes.

_Of course,_ she thought. _East High's golden couple. _She turned around to see guys watching her every move. She rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, Sharpay," a perky voice greeted her as she grabbed her books for her first class.

"Hi, Gabriella," Sharpay replied with fake sweetness.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day," Gabriella continued on as if she never heard her talk. "Who do you want for your valentine?" She smiled warmly at the blonde girl. Behind the Hispanic brunette, Troy met eyes with Sharpay, smiling at her. Sharpay looked back to Gabriella, who was still smiling at her, patiently waiting for a response.

"Oh, um, I don't know yet," Sharpay replied. Troy frowned slightly as she avoided his gaze.

"Oh," Gabriella said curtly. "Well, I'm sure every guy will ask you!" She smiled again. "I'll see you later, Sharpay!" She waved at her and gave Troy a hug before she left.

"So…" Troy trailed off as he nervously scratched his neck. "How you been, Pay?"

She turned her head to him sharply. "Don't you _ever _call me that again!" she snapped at him. "Only people that actually care about me can call me that."

"Look, I know you're still mad about –"

"Furious," she interrupted him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Whatever," he said quickly. "I'm sorry, okay? I still care about you a lot, and I wish we never –"He was cut off by the bell. "Can we talk after school?"

Sharpay shook her head. "No, I'm busy." She walked off, leaving a sad Troy behind.

--

"Hey, I saw you talking to Bolton," Ryan whispered to Sharpay as they walked to their car. "Why?"

"He just wanted to ask something," she said quietly. "None of your business, Ry."

"Shar," he said, grabbing her arm to turn her to him, "I care about you; I don't want you to get hurt again. If you go back to him, your heart's gonna get broken again, and I don't want to see my sister like that." His eyes shone with love and protectiveness. He hated Troy Bolton. Troy had broken his sister's heart once, and if he dared to think about talking Sharpay into going back to him, he'd be dead.

"Ry," Sharpay started, "I know you're all protective right now, and I understand. But I can take care of myself." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay," Ryan said stubbornly. "But your big bro is still here if you need me, 'kay?" He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Shar."

"Love you, too," she replied smiling. She walked to her pink convertible, opening the door when someone grabbed her arm gently. "What –"she started, but then she saw a certain blue-eyed brunette boy who was leaning over her.

"Sharpay," Troy said quietly. "I need to talk to you." His eyes pleaded for forgiveness about what he had done to her in the past. "I'm sorry," he added, more quiet than he was already.

"It's too late, Troy," Sharpay whispered, freeing her arm from his grip. "It's in the past, and you're two years late." She quickly started her engine and drove off. Troy watched her drive off. He leaned on the side of another car, rubbing his forehead. He kicked the ground mercilessly as he thought about Sharpay and their past.

"I'm so stupid!" he yelled at himself. He started walking home with tears in his eyes.

--

"_I love you, Troy," Sharpay whispered into his ear quietly. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he did the same. They were on a blanket at a beach having a picnic that Troy had set up for their two year anniversary. _

_  
"I love you more," he muttered, kissing her deeply. He pulled away; if he didn't stop soon, he wouldn't control himself. He loved her so much; he wanted to make her his forever. _

"_You know," she whispered again, "this has been the greatest year for me." She looked up at him smiling. "You said you loved me and we got together. Taylor and Gabby became my best friends. It's all so overwhelming." She sighed happily._

_Troy gently stood them both up and turned on the stereo he had brought for them. "The Heart Never Lies" by McFly started playing and Troy started slow dancing with Sharpay. She rested her head onto his chest and under his chin. He placed his cheek onto her head as he pulled her closer._

"_This is our song, Pay," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "Are you cold?"_

_She shook her head slightly. "No, I'm alright." Her head lifted up, and she captured his lips into a fiery kiss that sent electricity into their bodies. "I love this song," she said after they pulled away._

"_I'm glad," he smiled. "This was the song that played when I first admitted I loved you, remember?" He kissed her forehead and her nose gently._

"_It describes exactly how we are. When it comes to my feelings for you, I can never lie."_

"_Same here." He kissed her softly. "I love you too much to let go of you."_

Troy jolted awake, sweating like crazy. His dream was about their two year anniversary. That was one of his favorite memories with Sharpay. He had to make it up to her. He had left her for Gabriella when they met and forgot how incredible Sharpay was. Troy ran to his closet and looked for his McFly CD. He was gonna get Sharpay back.

--

Sharpay Evans walked into East High with Ryan right behind her as always. She ignored all the couples holding hands and kissing. She rolled her eyes as she saw Chad give Taylor flowers and a kiss. As she was walking to her locker, she heard someone singing behind her, and she was sure it didn't sound like Ryan.

_Some people laugh, some people cry_

_Some people live, some people die_

_Some people run right into the fire_

_Some people hide their every desire_

_But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me, then just look into my eyes_

'_Cause the heart never lies_

_Some people fight, some people fall_

_Others pretend they don't care at all_

_If you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you_

_The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you to pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me, then just look into my eyes_

'_Cause the heart never lies_

_Oh oh oh_

_Now that you're over, and we're still together_

_It's not always easy, but I'll be here forever_

_Yes, we are the lovers; I know you believe me_

_When you looked into my eyes_

'_Cause the heart never lies_

_Because the heart never lies_

Sharpay turned around to see none other than Troy Bolton a couple of feet behind her. His face was flushed, and he was grinning at her from ear to ear. Her eyes widened as she realized…

_It's our song, _she thought to herself. She felt herself smiling as he walked towards her with something behind his back. Her smile faded; she put on her Ice Queen façade.

"Hey, Sharpay," Troy said, still panting from the song. He shyly cocked his head to the side, some of his brown hair falling into his blue eyes. His feet wouldn't stay still; he kept shifting from his left foot to his right. "Did you, um, like the song?" he asked hopefully. He slowly peeked at her from behind his hair.

She was trying to prevent herself from crying and smiling. She bit her lip to keep the smile from her face. It took all her dignity to not just kiss him and fall into his arms. Of course she had loved it; it was their song. Her cheeks turned red while her eyes lit up with joy. She had no idea he remembered that song. Ever since Gabriella came, he sang "Breaking Free" to her. Now, he was singing this; their special song.

"I just wanted to apologize for breaking your heart two years ago," he continued. "You were the most special thing that's ever happened to me, Pay, and I let you go. I promised I wouldn't. I want to be with you again, Pay. I wanna talk to you about random things until our parents yell at us, I wanna have sleepovers with you again, but mostly I wanna hold you in my arms again." He stepped closer to her, his face inches away from hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as she swallowed a sob. "I wanna kiss you and hug you for no reason, Pay. I love you, always have and always will."

"Oh, Troy!" Sharpay couldn't take it anymore. She fell into his open arms, and he kissed her passionately. Electricity shot into their bodies, just like Troy remembered at their two year anniversary. Troy hugged her closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels dropping to the ground. They pulled away breathlessly and smiled at each other.

"I love you, Pay," Troy whispered. "Will you be my Valentine and my girlfriend?" He grinned at her.

Sharpay's face lit up again as she planted kisses everywhere on Troy's face; his cheeks, his lips, his forehead, his nose, and his eyes. "Of course," she said almost bursting with joy.

"Of course to which question?" he asked, still grinning at her like a fool.

"Both!" she exclaimed before kissing him.

Cheers erupted from the hallways at the sweet couple. Ryan and Gabriella shouted happily before hugging each other and blushing. Chad and Taylor cheered with happiness. Chad kissed Taylor happily.

"So cute!" the cheerleaders all cooed as the couple continued their heated make out session.

"I love you," Sharpay whispered again. Troy nuzzled her face lovingly before responding to her.

"I love you more." He kissed her again, causing the cheers to become louder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I hope you guys liked this one. It's the longest I've ever written. xD Please review for the next oneshot of Troypay! :P_

_Love Troypay/Zashley…. Always will! :D _


	3. Happy St Patrick's Day

**Read First Chapter for Disclaimer XD**

**Okay, I know this is supposed to be Troypay Oneshots, but this one is sorta Chaylor **_**and **_**Troypay. So I hope you still enjoy ******

**Summary: Troypay Oneshots :D **

**Title [of this story] : Happy St. Patrick's Day**

The wind brushed against young kids' faces, causing them to shiver from the coldness. They ran around the street wearing green shirts, shorts, skirts; anything green just to get into the holiday spirit of St. Patrick's Day. Snow covered the ground like a blanket. **(a/n: I don't know if it snows in New Mexico, but in this story it does. Lol) **Kids lay down and made snow angels, had snowball fights, and made snowmen.

Ten year old Trixie Bolton ran to her mother, who was sitting at the table eating her lunch. "Mom, can I go outside and play in the snow?" She gave her mother a sweet smile, flashing all her pearly whites and her teal blue eyes shining with excitement.

Sharpay smiled back. She couldn't resist those blue eyes, especially since Trixie inherited it from her husband. "Sure, sweetie. Just don't forget to wear warm clothes, 'kay?" She kissed her forehead before she ran upstairs.

"You know," Sharpay heard from the doorway, "I don't think you should spoil her like that, Pay." She rolled her eyes playfully as she stood up to put her plate in the sink.

"She wants to play," she retorted. "I let her; I don't think that's spoiling her, babe."

Strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly while soft lips slowly kissed her neck. "How are you feeling today, baby?"

"I'm fine, Troy," Sharpay answered, turning around in his arms. "I can still move around."

"I'm just making sure," Troy kissed her forehead before putting his hand on her still flat stomach. "The little one's gonna give you pain again soon, you know." He chuckled, remembering the memories of when she was pregnant with Trixie.

She kissed him gently. "I know, but I'm happy that we're gonna have another one, even if it means staying up all night, hard work, and –"Troy cut her off, kissing her lips. He tightened his grip on her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue instinctively slipped into her mouth, entangling their tongues in a familiar dance.

"Eww," a childish squeal interrupted their moment. "Mommy, daddy, no kissing. It yucky."

Sharpay pulled away and laughed at her four year old son. He had a slight pout on from not getting any attention from his mom; he was a mama's boy while his sister was a daddy's girl.

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby," she said, picking him up and kissing his cheeks soundly. "You wanna eat lunch now?" She poked his sides, making him squeal with delight.

Sean Bolton nodded his little head before turning to his father. "Daddy, hug!" He threw his arms at his dad, squirming to get out of Sharpay's grip.

Troy chuckled, taking him from Sharpay, making sure he didn't kick her stomach. "Careful, buddy. Don't kick mommy." He kissed his forehead as he snuggled onto his chest.

"Sowwy, mommy," Sean apologized, his own teal blue eyes shining.

Sharpay giggled. How come all their kids had blue eyes just like Troy? "It's alright, baby," she replied. "You wanna play outside in the snow after your lunch?"

Sean clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Yay! Snow! Me play in snow!"

Troy let him down onto the ground. "Okay, bud, what do you wanna eat first? Do you want daddy's special Mac and cheese?" Troy grabbed Sean's hand, walking him to the table and lifting him up into a seat.

"Me want you Mac and chweese, daddy!" He squealed again, his tiny teeth showing.

"Alright, bud." Troy walked over to their kitchen and started working on it. They had a chef, but once in a while, he and Sharpay wanted to cook their own food. They didn't want people to think they were arrogant just because they were rich. Troy had become a player for the Knicks and Sharpay had started her own model company called _Fabulous_.

Sharpay kissed Sean's head before kissing Troy. "I'm gonna be outside with Trix, babe," she said, noticing her daughter getting more impatient by the second.

"Yeah, I can see she's getting a little… excited," Troy laughed. He kissed his wife one more time; dropping the plate he was holding to wrap his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his own waist and squeeze his bottom, making him pull away laughing.

"Getting a little touchy there, Mrs. Bolton?" he asked, kissing her again.

"Maybe you'll see how touchy I am tonight," Sharpay answered, winking at him.

"Mommy! I wanna go play!" Trixie's voice floated through the kitchen. She wanted to go play outside with the other kids. She was getting sick of her parents getting all loved up. Snow is way better than kissing; everyone knew that, or in her opinion.

"Okay, Trixie!" Sharpay yelled. "Later, babe." She walked over to her son, who was playing with his fork. She gave him a kiss, taking the fork away. "Don't play with forks, buddy." She smiled before taking Trixie's hand, leading her out into their front yard.

Troy sighed smiling. "Ready for your lunch, buddy?"

Sean smiled, clapping his hands. "Yay! Daddy, Mac and cheese!" Troy laughed before placing the plate before his son, who immediately started eating.

"You must be really hungry, huh, bud?"

Sean nodded his head. "I'm famished," he replied. His "s" sounding like a "t" because of his still missing teeth.

"Famished?" Troy asked surprised. "Where'd you hear that word?"

"Auntie Taylor and Auntie Gabby say it when they hungry," Sean said, his mouth full of macaroni and cheese. Troy shook his head, smiling anyways.

* * *

Sharpay sat down onto their little hammock hanging by their house. She watched her daughter play with her best friend; they were making snow angels.

"Hey, Shar," Taylor Danforth sat down beside her best friend. "Natalie's having fun playing with Trixie." She smiled at her daughter as she and Trixie laughed together.

"Yeah, I can see that," Sharpay said. She hugged Taylor tightly. "Can you believe I'm having another one?"

"Not really."

Sharpay looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Your husband's pretty horny all the time, Shar," Taylor giggled.

"Hey!" Sharpay laughed along, hitting her softly. "Like Chad's a step up?"

Taylor shrugged. "True. But at least we only have Nat right now." She stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up," Sharpay laughed again. "Speaking of the dork, where is Chad?"

"He was at home then he said he was gonna come over to."

"Probably just to talk about basketball with Troy again."

Taylor nodded. "That's pretty much what goes on in their minds. Basketball and sex."

"Mommy, what's sex?" They hadn't noticed Trixie and Natalie had walked over and listened to their conversation.

"What, sweetie?" Taylor asked her daughter, her eyes wide.

"What's sex?" Natalie Danforth asked again. "I just heard you and Auntie Sharpay say that daddy and Uncle Troy talk about it all the time."

"Oh, um…" Taylor cleared her throat, stalling, trying to figure out an excuse.

"Nat, sex means what kind of person you are," Sharpay jumped in. "It means you're either a boy or a girl."

"Oh," Trixie said disappointed; she thought it was a bit more interesting than just knowing if you're a boy or a girl.

"Yeah, what Sharpay said," Taylor said, smirking.

"Hey, ladies," Chad sat down next to Sharpay and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, little ladies."

"Daddy, we're girls, not ladies," Natalie giggled along with Trixie as they both hugged him.

"Right, of course," Chad laughed. "Hey, Shar, where's Troy? I gotta talk to him about something."

"Basketball?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's something else."

"Inside with Sean," Sharpay pointed to their house, where her husband was still with her son.

"Thanks," he hugged her and gave Taylor a kiss before running up to the Bolton's large mansion.

"What's up with him?" Sharpay asked Taylor when he had left.

"I don't know," Taylor shrugged. "He's been acting really weird lately."

* * *

Troy looked up from their table to the doorway. He saw Chad standing there, smiling. "What, dude?"

"Sean looks adorable with Mac and cheese all over him," Chad smirked.

Troy rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Uncle Chad!" Sean threw his arms out for a hug from his uncle, who eagerly hugged him. Sean giggled from the feeling of Chad's hair covering his face.

"Hi, Sean," Chad said happily. "How's my little nephew?" He tickled his sides for a second before turning to Troy. "Dude, I need your advice."

"If it's about having se—"Chad covered his mouth immediately.

"No!" He grimaced. "I need your help for making a perfect proposal to Taylor." He smiled to himself.

"No way! You're finally proposing to her?" Troy man hugged his best friend. "I'm happy for ya, man. I'd be happy to help. When are you planning to ask?"

"Tonight," Chad said, smiling sheepishly. "I already have the perfect ring; I just need the perfect proposal."

"Why are you asking me?"

"'Cause you're sweet and stuff. You proposed to Shar, and Taylor said that it was so sweet and perfect."

"Oh," Troy couldn't help but grin smugly. He didn't know that Taylor had said that. Of course, Sharpay had gloated to Taylor about it; he had heard her over the phone. He never knew Taylor had loved it too. "Dude, if I help you with this, it just won't be… you. The proposal has to be you, Chad."

Chad sighed, running his fingers through his wild hair. "Hoops, I still need help though. I mean, she's special, and I love Nat so much. I don't know what to say."

"Well, tell me how you feel about her."

"I… " Chad stopped. "Dude, I just love her, you know. Every morning I wanna wake up to see her face, kiss her, and every night she's the one I wanna see last. She's everything I've wanted for me. She's just… the one."

"Wow," Troy breathed out. "That was deep." He chuckled quietly before placing his hand out for a high-five. "Dude, I think you're ready to propose." He smiled when Chad slapped his hand harshly.

"Hell yeah!" Chad jumped up and down, seeing his nephew holding his hands out smiling. "C'mon, little guy. You're Uncle Chad's gonna get married!" He eagerly grabbed Sean from his seat and twirled him around happily.

"Hell yweah!" Sean squealed out, echoing what his uncle had just said, making Troy's eyes widen.

"Sean, don't say that," he warned as he took him from an energetic Chad. "Only big boys can say that."

Sean pouted. "But me a big boy now. Me say it twoo." He clapped his hands happily as he watched Chad dance through their living room and out the door. "Hell yweah!"

* * *

That night, Troy and Sharpay were cuddling on their couch watching a show after finally putting Sean and Trixie to sleep. The two had been so excited about snow that they got so tired and didn't get to stay up to watch their favorite show on St. Patrick's Day. Troy had wanted to spend some time with her in bed, but she insisted on staying on the couch because she knew what would happen if they were on their bed.

"Are you sleepy, Pay?" Troy asked his wife, already knowing the answer. Her head was already falling onto his chest, and he could hear soft snores coming from her.

"No," Sharpay yawned as quietly as she could. She was tired, but if Troy had wanted to cuddle with her, she didn't mind.

"C'mon, let's get you upstairs so you can sleep," Troy replied, carrying her bridal style up to their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she dozed off. He laid her down gently onto their soft bed, turned off the lights, and got into bed with her. Cuddling with Sharpay was one of his most favorite things to do.

"Night, baby," Troy whispered, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Night, Troy," Sharpay mumbled as she turned to face him to bury her head in his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he replied, smiling in the dark with his eyes shining.

* * *

_Okay, that sucked. XD Lol. Please review anyways!_

* * *


	4. April Fool's Day

**Read First Chapter for Disclaimer XD**

_**Author's Note:**_** Okay, to let y'all know, I didn't really know what to write for this oneshot, so I thought I'd make it like a flashback of past April Fool's Days they've had. So I hope you guys still enjoy!**

**Summary: Troypay Oneshots**

**Title: [of this story] April Fool's Day**

* * *

Sharpay Evans walked towards her locker giddily. It was April Fool's Day, her favorite holiday. Some may know her as the Ice Queen, but to her family and boyfriend, she was the prankster too. She loved playing jokes and just being funny. Being funny was what her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, loved about her the most. She wasn't afraid to show her true self to him; the loving and affectionate side to Sharpay Evans.

She opened her locker, smiling wide. A pink flower immediately fell out with a note attached to it. She picked it up and read it.

It was from Troy.

_Hey, Pay. Happy April Fool's Day! I know it's your favorite holiday, and you'll play pranks on me, Ryan, and even Chad. I wanted to say I love you if I get hurt for whatever prank you're gonna do to me. I LOVE YOU._

_Love, Troy._

Sharpay laughed and shook her head. Sure she loved to prank him, but he would never do anything to hurt him. Actually, she wasn't even sure if she was gonna prank anyone this year.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist as blue eyes met hers in her mirror. A crooked smile, the one she loved so much, pulled onto his gorgeous features as he caught her eye. He settled his head onto her shoulder, gently kissing it.

"Hey, Pay," he whispered into her shoulder, causing her to shiver from pleasure. "How's my girl?"

She giggled and turned around in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his waist. "She's good and very happy today," she smiled brightly at him before kissing his soft lips.

"Ah, it's because it's April Fool's Day, isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to laugh loudly. He smiled, soon joining her laughing. Nothing made him more happy than seeing Sharpay smiling and laughing.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "It's my favorite holiday!"

"Gee, I wonder why."

She rolled her eyes playfully before hitting his shoulder. "Troy, you know I love playing pranks," she winked giggling.

"Yes, I do know that," he replied, remembering when they were little, and it was April Fool's Day. They were only eight years old. Troy had gone to Ryan and Sharpay's house to play. Sharpay had apparently bought a rubber snake and hid it behind their couch. While they were eating and talking, Sharpay grabbed the snake and dropped it into Troy's lap. He started yelling and screaming, "Mommy!" and running around the Evans' huge mansion. After he had realized it was a rubber snake, which was about after two hours, Sharpay cried in his face, "April Fool's!"

"I remember that stupid rubber snake," he muttered quietly into her blonde hair, nuzzling her neck occasionally.

Sharpay giggled. "Yup, I remember it too." She walked out of his grip and, mocking him, started saying, "Mommy! Mommy!" Students looked at her, bewildered that the Ice Queen would do that.

Troy covered her mouth with his hand, chuckling at the students. "She's very happy today," he said loudly, making sure everyone heard him. Students looked away and returned to their work. They knew that Troy had melted Sharpay's "heart of ice" and had become her special someone.

"Pay, stop," Troy whispered, still laughing at his girlfriend, who was giggling uncontrollably behind his hand.

She removed his hand from her mouth and laughed. "I'm sorry, but c'mon, that was funny, babe."

Troy shook his head smiling. "I have to go to class," he said before placing his lips onto hers. Her arms snaked around his neck, entwining at the back of his head to play with the short stubs of hair laying there. One of his arms slid around her petite waist as the other leaned on her locker so he was leaning over her, but not crushing her. His tongue slid into her already opened mouth, making her groan quietly.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat behind Troy. They broke apart and turned to see Coach Bolton, Troy's dad, staring at them. "Troy, Sharpay, you're gonna be late to class."

"Sorry, dad," Troy apologized, his face red with embarrassment. "See ya later," he whispered into Sharpay's ear. "I love you." He kissed her cheek before running down the halls and disappearing around the corner to his next class. He popped his head back again and yelled, "Meet me at free period!" and ran back off.

Sharpay turned to Coach Bolton with a small smile playing upon her face. "Hi, Coach," she said awkwardly. She's been dating Troy for about a year now, yet she was still on awkward bases with Coach Bolton.

"Sharpay," Coach Bolton cleared his throat, "I know you and Troy are special to each other, but please don't try to distract him." He looked at her with a knowing look on his face.

"Yes, sir," she squeaked out, blushing. "I'd better get to class." She picked up her books, which were on the floor because she dropped them when she and Troy were lip locking, and ran to her next class.

Coach Bolton shook his head smiling. He headed off to the gym, preparing for his gym class.

* * *

Sharpay sat down beside Chad Danforth. Some students can't believe, even Sharpay and Chad, that they were best friends now. Ever since Troy had been with Sharpay and took her everywhere with him, they've learned to like each other and see the new side to Sharpay Evans.

"Hey, Chad," she greeted him cheerfully. She sat down, crossing her legs, causing her skirt to hitch up a bit up her legs. The boys beside her talking stopped and tilted their heads in unison to leer at Sharpay's long, tan legs. Chad had even stopped talking to Taylor to join the boys at leering.

Gabriella noticed this and shook her head. _Men are such animals_, she thought to herself. "Alright!" she cried, snapping her fingers in front of the boys' faces, making them jump back and look at her. "Guys, she has a boyfriend, who's name is Troy Bolton." She emphasized on Troy's name, making the boys turn back around. They knew if they upset Troy, they were done for.

"Thanks, Gabby," Sharpay whispered to her best friend. "I get so tired of all this staring." She rolled her eyes.

"Please, even my own boyfriend stares, Shar!" Taylor complained, smacking Chad on his head.

"Ow!" he whined. "That hurt!"

"You deserve it." Taylor stuck her tongue out and slumped back in her seat.

Sharpay giggled. It reminded her about an April Fool's Day they had when they were in 8th Grade.

_Teenagers excitedly talked among one another. Some were glad spring break was over, and some were complaining about how fast it went by. Boys had matured; their voices were deeper and got more muscular. Girls also had matured; they were getting figures, flirting with guys they considered best friends, and acted all girl- like._

_Troy Bolton walked into the familiar halls of his school. Girls' jaws dropped as he walked past them, smiling. He was no longer the scrawny, dorky kid with braces; he was now muscular, perfect teeth Troy Bolton, the one that girls started falling over._

_A familiar blonde head walked in right behind him. Boys' eyes widened as they laid their eyes upon the new matured Sharpay Evans. She's been skinny, but now she's gotten a figure. Her chest was noticeable, and she wore a tiny skirt that showed off her perfectly, new tan legs. She noticed the boys staring at her. Sharpay smiled and waved flirtatiously, making the hearts of those boys jump._

_It was April 1__st__, Sharpay's favorite holiday. She walked up to Troy and smiled. "Troy," she started, "There's something in my locker, but I don't know what it is."_

_Troy smiled back at her. "Aw, is my best friend scared?" he asked in his best baby voice, though he couldn't do it as well as he could before since his voice had gotten much deeper._

_Sharpay nodded, her glossy bottom lip stuck out to form a pout. "Can you please check on what it is?"_

_Troy nodded and walked over to her locker. Since they were best friends, he knew the combination to her locker already. He opened it, and next thing he knew, something green was splattered all over him. Troy opened his eyes and realized it was slime. He looked at Sharpay with playful eyes._

"_Sharpay," he said in a warning tone, walking towards her, backing her up towards the lockers.  
_

"_April Fool's!" she said, trying to stifle her giggle that was about to come out of her mouth. She couldn't help it; Troy's face was covered in green, and his eyes were wide._

_He picked her up and carried her to their secret hiding place: the rooftop garden. _

"_Troy, put me down!" she exclaimed, punching Troy's back repeatedly. "Troy Alexander Bolton!"_

_Troy rolled his eyes and put her down. He lifted his shirt, revealing a new six pack, and wiped his green, slimy face. "Pay, can you wash me off, please?" He handed her a hose from the garden._

_Sharpay smiled mischievously. Instead of spraying his shirt like he wanted, she sprayed his face instead, making him spit out water. She laughed, grabbing her sides. "Oh, that was funny!" she breathed out, losing her grip on the hose._

_Troy used that opportunity to grab the hose and spray her. "April Fool's, Pay!" he shouted blissfully as she got soaked. _

"_Troy!" Sharpay shrieked, although laughing. She jumped on his back and hit his head until he put the hose down._

"_Geez, what was that for?"_

"_You deserve it," she replied, jumping down and running to the locker rooms to dry off with Troy running after her._

"Hey!"

Sharpay blinked, snapping out of her daze. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay, babe?" Troy asked with an amused expression on his face. "You were just staring into space there."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Just remembering something from 8th grade." She smirked, seeing if he remembered. His eyes widened as he started laughing at the memory she was talking about.

"That was a good year," he sighed.

* * *

Ryan walked over to their lunch table with his tray. Before he sat down, he patted his seat, making sure there was no glue or any sticky substance there. After about twenty minutes, he finally sat down next to his girlfriend, Gabriella. He looked up and saw everyone at the table looking at him like he was crazy.

"What?" he said. "Today's April Fool's, and we all know Sharpay's a prankster here!"

Everyone nodded their heads, murmuring, "yeah" --- even Sharpay.

"So, what, no pranks today, Shar?" Taylor asked her.

Sharpay shook her head. "I'm starting to think it's sort of childish to do pranks now. So, nope, no pranks ever again!" She smiled at them, and they all burst out laughing.

"That's a good one, Pay," Troy said, still laughing. "Seriously, when are you gonna pull your prank?"

Sharpay glared at him with intense eyes. He immediately stopped and stared at her. He grabbed her hand and said, "Sorry."

"Wait, for real?" Chad asked. "No more pranks?"

Sharpay shook her head again. "No."

Everyone shrugged and changed the subject. If apparently their prankster wasn't going to prank the, April Fool's Day won't be fun for them anymore, even if they were the victims.

* * *

At the end of the day, Troy was walking to his car. He twirled his keys around his fingers, trying to make it say there. He opened up his car door, jumped in, and started driving home. When he got home, he saw a pink convertible parked in the Bolton's driveway. He knew whose it was; he just didn't know why she was here. He opened his door and got out --- or at least he tried to get out. Troy looked down at his bottom and found his jeans sticking to his seat. He grabbed the door and, with all his strength, stood up. With that, he managed to get free of his seat, but hit his head on his roof. He ran up to his house and walked inside.

Troy found his girlfriend on the couch with his mom, talking and laughing over something. "Pay…" he trailed off, watching as they turned their heads to him, smiling.

"Hey, baby," she greeted him, her cheeks pink.

"Hi, mom," he said as he kissed Sharpay and hugged his mom.

"Hi, Troy," Mrs. Bolton said, her cheeks pink too.

"Okay, what's going on?" Troy asked suspiciously. He turned around to look if there was something behind him. Once he turned around, the girls started laughing. He turned back around and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?" he asked.

Sharpay shook her head, giggling like crazy. "Babe, you might wanna check your… jeans!" She burst out laughing again along with Mrs. Bolton.

"Honey, go change your…. jeans," she breathed out.

Troy looked at them before running up to his room. _What were they laughing at?_ He thought. He shrugged and grabbed a pair of shorts from his drawer. As he was about to pull his jeans down, he couldn't feel any fabric on his behind. He patted it again; still no fabric. He turned his backside to the mirror and saw that his jeans had been ripped right where his butt was supposed to be. His white with red hearts boxers was being shown to the world as he ran up to his house.

_Sharpay put glue on my car seat! _He thought. Of course! That's why he had such a hard time getting out of his car.

"SHARPAY!!!" Sharpay and Mrs. Bolton heard from upstairs. They burst out laughing again. He finally noticed his jeans had ripped.

A red faced Troy Bolton stomped into the living room in a new pair of shorts with his ripped jeans in hand. "Sharpay Ashley Evans," he said. "You ripped my jeans?!"

Sharpay giggled. "April Fool's, baby," she whispered before placing a kiss on his soft lips. His anger melted away as he got wrapped up in Sharpay's passionate kiss. He forgot all about his ripped jeans and focused on her. She pulled away and smiled, pecking his lips.

"Love you," Troy whispered. He remembered his jeans again, but he didn't care. He could get another pair of jeans anytime, but he couldn't get another Sharpay.

"Love you too," Sharpay muttered against his lips, smiling.

* * *

_Was that too long? :D It's 7 pages on Microsoft Word xD Lol. Hope you like it! The end just came to me somehow! IDK how, but it just did! Lmao. Review please!! _


	5. Happy Mother's Day

**Read First Chapter for Disclaimer XD  
**_**Author's Note**__**: **_**Happy Mother's Day to all your moms and my mommy too! :D I love my mom so much! So Happy Mother's Day!  
****Summary: Troypay Oneshots  
****Title: [of this story] Best Mother's Day Ever**

Sharpay Bolton was sleeping in her comfortable queen bed. Her slumber was so peaceful; nothing could disturb her. She rolled around her bed, spreading her arms to find her husband of fifteen years. He was her favorite pillow to hug. Sleeping in his side with his arms around her waist was her favorite way to sleep every night, feeling safe and protected by him. Since she couldn't find her husband, she settled with the pillow that smelled like his scent.

Her husband, Troy Bolton, was downstairs making breakfast for his wife with his son, Trey. Trey was only six years old, yet he already knew when Mother's Day was and knew he had to do something for his mom. He and his dad went to the mall a couple weeks ago to buy her a special present. Today was Mother's Day, and he wanted to help make her day special.

"Daddy," Trey said, holding up eggs in his small hands, "where do I put these eggs?"

Troy looked around the kitchen, trying not to drop the pan in his hands that was filled with pancakes. "Um, just put them right here, buddy, so I can get them after I finish the pancakes."

Trey set them down onto the counter next to his dad. Once they started rolling, Trey would grab it gently and put it back onto the counter. Since he couldn't get the eggs to stay still, he just stayed beside Troy, watching the eggs carefully. One would roll, causing him to grab it then put it back. He kept doing that until Troy eyed him, chuckling. Troy put the pan down and turned the stove off before turning to his son.

"Bud, just go get me mommy's favorite tray over there," he pointed to the table, "while I take care of the eggs, 'kay?"

Trey nodded happily before running over to the table. He grabbed the pink and blue tray, and he took it to his dad, who was laying the pancakes on a plate along with the juice that Trey had prepared after a few spills.

"Thanks buddy," Troy smiled at his son. He took the tray from him, placed it onto the counter, and put the plate carefully on the tray. "Go sit for a few minutes; daddy has to cook the eggs," he told Trey.

His son nodded running back into the huge living room and turned on their big HD TV. The Bolton's house was enormous since Troy was a basketball player and Sharpay was a fashion designer. Their living room was about half of a basketball court while the kitchen and their rooms were huge too. Trey loved their big house since he got to play in different places with his dad and his friends.

"Trey!" Troy said from the kitchen. Trey ran into the kitchen as fast as his little legs could take him. He stopped in front of Troy, smiling and panting a bit. "Okay, you can help me from falling, Trey," Troy told him as he started walking towards the stairs carefully.

Trey ran in front of him, leading them up to his mom's room. The tray Troy held shook, making Trey turn around, saying, "Is everything okay, daddy?"

Troy nodded before continuing up the huge staircase. Trey ran to the door of his mom's room, putting his hand on the doorknob silently. Troy smiled before he nodded his head once so he could open the door. His son happily opened the door to find Sharpay already awake, watching TV. She turned to her husband and son. Seeing them both grin at her in unison made her giggle as she opened her arms for Trey, who ran into them happily.

"Morning, baby," Troy greeted her as he placed the tray down to kiss her. He leaned down, kissed her, and sat on the bed beside her, taking the tray off the table and placed in onto her lap. "Trey made breakfast for ya," he pointed out.

"Aw, thank you," Sharpay said, grinning as she kissed Trey's forehead lovingly. "And I suppose you helped too, right, babe?" Her eyebrow rose as she looked at Troy, who laughed.

"Of course, baby," he beamed. "Oh, and Trey has a present for you." At that, Trey ran out of the room to get his present. Troy took this opportunity to spend a few seconds with his wife. "Babe, I have a present for you later that you might like." He wiggled his eyebrows before kissing her.

Just as they were about to deepen the kiss, Trey ran in and jumped onto the bed, ruining their moment. He was holding a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with 'Mom' written all over it. A small white ribbon was neatly placed onto the paper with a card that stuck out to the side. She took the card and read it.

_Mommy, _

_I love you very much. Happy Mother's Day!_

_Love, Trey_

Sharpay smiled and looked up at her son. "Oh, sweetie, I love it," she gushed. She opened the box and found a bracelet from Tiffany's that said 'Sharpay' on it. The bracelet was silver with pink jewels surrounding her name. She lifted the bracelet up a bit, seeing that the light caused the pink jewels to shine brightly. Sharpay gasped and looked at Troy. "Where did you get this?"

Troy shrugged. "Sure I had to pay at least $10,000 for them to engrave your name in it, but you're totally worth it." He smiled at her. Her eyes widened as he said '$10,000'.

"You really paid $10,000 for this bracelet?"

Troy nodded while Trey beamed at Sharpay. "I picked it out for you, mommy," he said. "I wanted to make it special!"

Sharpay kissed his head and smiled at him. "And you did, sweetie. You made me very happy."

Trey grinned. "Thank you, mommy."

Troy took Trey from beside Sharpay and placed him onto the floor. "We're gonna let you finish your breakfast," he said. "If you need any help, just call." He and Trey winked in unison, making Sharpay giggle at how alike they were.

Sharpay nodded and kissed both of their cheeks. "Thanks, guys."

Trey kissed her cheek back and hugged her, whispering, "I love you, mommy." Troy smiled at the daughter-son moment.

"Aw, I love you too, honey," Sharpay replied, almost on the verge of crying because of the sweetness of her son.

"We'll be downstairs, babe," Troy said, taking Trey's hand and walked out of the bedroom, leaving her to finish her breakfast.

* * *

That night, Sharpay and Troy were snuggled together in their bed, watching a basketball game. Sharpay had wanted to watch a movie, but since Troy worked so hard to make her Mother's Day special, she let him watch whatever he wanted. They had just tucked Trey into bed; he was so tired after all the energy he spent for Sharpay. He had done everything for his mom; clean the dishes (with Troy's help of course), get her anything she needed, and even helped Troy make a very special dinner for her.

"This was the best Mother's Day ever," Sharpay whispered into her husband's ear. "Thank you so much." She gave him a peck on his lips.

Troy grinned goofily at her, wrapping his arms around her. "You deserve it, Pay. You're a wonderful mother and wife." He kissed her, rolling on top of her, forgetting about the basketball game on TV. Sure he wanted to know who would win, the Lakers or the Celtics, but he loved his wife way more than basketball.

Just as he was about to put his hand under her see-through nightgown, they heard a small voice on the other side of their door: "Mommy? Daddy?"

Troy sighed. "Babe, we're never gonna get some alone time anymore, are we?"

Sharpay giggled; his expression looked so cute to her. "Honey, maybe we can go on a _second _honeymoon _without _Trey." Her eye had a glint in it, making Troy smile.

"Deal," he kissed her before running to the door to reveal Trey with his teddy bear looking tired.

"Daddy, can Teddy and I sleep here tonight?" he asked his dad, his blue eyes widening. He held up his teddy bear as if it were doing its own puppy dog pout.

Troy couldn't resist his son, even if he wanted to spend the night with Sharpay. He sighed and nodded as Trey ran inside and immediately snuggled into Sharpay's loving arms. Troy sat down on the other side of Trey and put an arm around both of them.

Trey eventually fell asleep between them, snoring lightly. Sharpay pulled up their blanket over all three of them. Troy had also fallen asleep with his arm around them and his head on top of Trey's. Sharpay smiled to herself. She couldn't have imagined a better Mother's Day. Spending the entire day with her two favorite boys was always something she never resisted.

Sharpay leaned down to give a kiss to each of her boys' foreheads. As she was going to kiss Troy's forehead, his head turned and captured her lips with his, causing her to gasp out in surprise. She pulled away and smiled.

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

_Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers in the world! As if they were reading this! Lol. XD I hope you guys liked it. I really got into the story in the beginning then I got a bit tired as I finished the end. Besides, it's 1:35 AM here. Lmao. I gotta get some sleep!  
__Next oneshot is Father's Day for Troy! :D  
__Review please!_

* * *


	6. Happy Father's Day

Sharpay Bolton woke up in the arms of her husband, Troy Bolton. She lifted her head to peek at his peaceful face. He had a small smile on his face as he arms tightened around her waist. Sharpay carefully lifted his arm off her and replaced her body with a pillow. Troy didn't even notice; he just hugged it tighter. She giggled before walking to their son's room. Sharpay opened the door to find six year old Trey playing with his toys. Trey looked up upon hearing the door open and smiled at his mom, making her smile back.

"Morning, mommy," Trey greeted his mom, getting up from the floor to give her a hug and a kiss. Sharpay lifted him into her arms and accepted his greeting, giggling as he played with her hair.

"Morning, baby," she said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"It's Father's Day, and I wanted to do something special for daddy," he smiled at her.

Sharpay kissed his forehead before letting him back onto the ground. "Well, how about you help me make daddy a special breakfast?"

"Like he did for you?" Trey questioned as they started walking downstairs.

"Yup," she agreed. She wanted to repay Troy for making Mother's Day so wonderful for her.

"Can we make him waffles?" Trey sat down on a chair in their kitchen. Sharpay grabbed a few plates and a pan. Trey stood up to help her with whatever she needed.

"Sure, sweetie," Sharpay told him. "Could you go get me the orange juice out of the fridge please, bud?"

Trey nodded, running over to the refrigerator and grabbing the orange juice. It was a bit heavy for him so he had to use both of his arms as he ran to his mom. Sharpay smiled, taking it from him. He stood by her side as she started cooking for her husband.

"Mommy, what can I do?" Trey asked her, getting bored of watching her just cook.

"Um… "Sharpay trailed off, not knowing what her little son could do. "You can go see if daddy's awake. If he is, stay with him there, and I'll bring him breakfast in a bit, 'kay?"

"Okay, mommy," Trey said as he ran out of the kitchen. He raced up the stairs and slowed down as he got to his dad's room. He quietly opened the door to see that his dad was indeed awake already. He was still in bed, hugging a pillow that Sharpay had replaced herself with and watching TV. Troy looked over at the door and saw his son peeking at him. He smiled and waved to get him closer to him. Trey eagerly stepped inside, closing the door behind him and running towards his dad.

"Morning, daddy," Trey kissed his father's cheek happily. "Happy Father's Day." He grinned at his dad, who couldn't help but smile back at his cute son. His son was an exact replica of him; piercing blue eyes, shaggy brown hair, cute nose, but he had Sharpay's smile.

"Morning, bud," Troy kissed his forehead. He patted the spot next to him, motioning his son to sit next to him. Trey obliged and sat next to him, copying the way he sat down; ankles crossed with their arms crossed at the chest. Troy chuckled.

"So…." Troy started, not knowing how to start a conversation with his own son.

"So…." Trey mimicked, making Troy laugh.

"Oh, are you mocking me?" he teased Trey, pinning him onto the bed, tickling him mercilessly. Trey laughed and begged for his dad stop because his sides hurt. Troy let go of him after a while and got out of bed.

"Where you going, daddy?"

"Downstairs to see if your mommy's there," Troy answered, opening the door. But before he could get out, Trey had already run to him and shut the door. "What's up, bud?"

"Don't go down, daddy!" Trey told him, leading him back to the bed. Troy gave him a confused look before sitting on the bed with Trey. He looked at his son who was too busy playing with the remote control to notice his look. _Why is he acting so weird? _Troy thought to himself. _He does have Sharpay's personality most of the time. _Troy chuckled to himself as he thought that. Trey looked over at him, hearing him laugh.

"What's so funny, daddy?" His blue eyes looked up in question to his father.

"Nothing," Troy covered up quickly. "I was just thinking about something." He quickly flashed him a small grin before leaning back on the bed.

"Adults are so weird," Trey muttered quietly, but Troy still heard it, making him roll his eyes at his son.

_Yup, definitely Sharpay's personality, _Troy thought again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Sharpay came inside with a tray full of food, smiling brightly. Troy smiled at the sight of his wife, helping her with the tray. He gave her a light kiss as she hugged him and greeted him for the special holiday. Trey ran out of the room to get his present for his dad, leaving his parents alone.

"Babe, I have your present for you later," Sharpay smiled, giggling nervously at the end.

"I bet I'll love it," Troy whispered, wiggling his eyebrows before pulling her close to him. He kissed her passionately, wanting to feel her touch against him. Her thoughts were suddenly forgotten as he deepened the kiss.

"Are you guys making a baby?" a voice asked from the doorway. Trey had come back with his card for his dad.

Sharpay pulled away, shocked and confused. "Honey, where did you get that idea from?"

"Uncle Chad told me that when mommies and daddies kiss for a long time, they make babies," Trey explained, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

Sharpay glared at Troy, a bit of anger in her eyes. "He is never spending unsupervised time with your 'friend' ever again."

Troy gulped and nodded. "Agreed. Chad is so stupid."

"Um, Trey, why don't you give daddy your present?" Sharpay changed the subject. She made a mental note to herself to kick Chad's ass for influencing her son with those kind of thoughts. **(A/N: Sorry for that. But I do love Chad. Haha.) **She took Trey to the bed and laid down beside her husband.

"Here, daddy," Trey handed Troy a card that said "Happy Father's Day!" on the cover. He had decorated it with balloons and presents. Strings of banners hung all over the cover artistically. Trey was an amazing artist, which amazed both Troy and Sharpay. Neither of them was good at art, yet Trey was. Inside the card was a small message written by Trey in his little handwriting, which almost looked identical to Troy's.

_I love you, daddy. You're the best dad in the world. Happy Father's Day._

_Love, Trey_

The small yet sweet message brought tears to Troy's eyes, bringing out his sensitive side. Troy smiled at his son, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead constantly. Sharpay's eyes lit up at the father and son moment in front of her. Trey sat on Troy's lap, smiling.

"Thanks, bud, I love you too," Troy told his son, who hugged him again in reply. Troy chuckled and hugged him back.

"Alright, babe, we're gonna go downstairs and let you have breakfast," Sharpay said, standing off the bed.

Troy shook his head and pulled her back down onto the bed with her. "No, we'll have breakfast together," he told her smiling. "Without Trey," Troy added, whispering in Sharpay's ear. Sharpay nodded, rolling her eyes but smiling.

"Trey, go on downstairs and eat, 'kay?" Sharpay told her son, who nodded. "Just go on and wake up Maria, and she'll help you with breakfast." Maria was there maid, who Sharpay and Troy treated like family. She never really worked in the house unless Troy or Sharpay told her because they didn't want her to do everything in the house. They wanted to do stuff on their own so it wouldn't seem like just because they were rich, they didn't have to be like normal people.

"Okay, mommy," Trey ran out of the room and downstairs eagerly. He was so hungry, but it was his daddy's special day and he wanted to help make it special. Now that it was over, he could do whatever he wanted again.

Back in the bedroom, Sharpay was feeding Troy while he continued watching TV. It was Father's Day, and she wanted to make it very special since he was an incredible father and husband. Troy took the fork from her and started feeding her too, making her laugh. He smiled at her laugh; he couldn't help it. Every time Sharpay laughed, he can't help but smile.

"So, can I have my present now, baby?" Troy asked Sharpay, pulling her onto his lap and placing the tray of food onto the bedside table. Sharpay laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her, but she moved her head away. Troy gave her a confused look before trying again, but she moved her head away again. "What's wrong, Pay?"

"This isn't my present for you," Sharpay explained. "You know how I've been getting sick for the past few days?" Troy nodded. "And I have a sudden craving for sweets now." She looked at Troy, whose face was still confused. "I went to the doctor's last week to see what was wrong with me." She grabbed his hand and gently set it on her lower abdomen. Realization hit Troy, and his eyes widened as he smiled.

"You mean you're…" Troy stuttered.

Sharpay nodded. "I'm pregnant, Troy," she told him, smiling.

"Oh, this is awesome!" Troy exclaimed, finally kissing her. She giggled against his lips as he smiled. He pulled away, hugging her tightly. "How long are you?"

"Eight weeks," Sharpay said. Troy kissed her again, making her gasp out in surprise.

"Seven months?" Troy whispered against her lips, pecking her in between.

"Seven months," she confirmed, laying on his chest.

* * *

_Sorry if it was really boring. I have writer's block!!! =/ Please bare with me. Haha. xD I hope you still liked it though. I couldn't think of what Sharpay would give to Troy, but I thought, what's a better present than a new addition to the family? Lol. :)) Please revieeeew!!! :D_


	7. Fourth Of July

"WAKE UP!"

16 year old Troy Bolton fell off his bed, covering his ears. With his eyes still closed, he grabbed his pillow from his bed and covered his face with it. He groaned as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Troysie!" his girlfriend of a year said, shaking him.

Troy knew how excited she was for the Fourth of July because of the fireworks. They've been best friends before becoming officially a couple. He's loved her ever since, but she can be annoying to him.

"Pay, it's early," he complained, grabbing her ankles to pull her down. She squealed and fell on top of him, making him grin. Sharpay grabbed the pillow away from his face to see his handsome face.

His eyes were as blue as they could be as they looked up at her in happiness. His mouth curled up at the corners, pointing out a grin. His shaggy, brown hair was pushed in different directions; some stayed on the side and some stood up. Troy wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the head. He nuzzled his face in her blonde locks as her body gave him some heat since he was only in boxers.

Sharpay's chocolate brown eyes sparkled in enjoyment as her boyfriend hugged her. Her blonde hair fell around him, and he buried his face in it, wanting to smell the strawberry scent. Her smile was already brightening up his day as she kissed his cheek. Since she was only wearing shorts and a tank top, feeling his bare chest and legs made her feel warmer than she already was.

"Troy, it's already ten o'clock!" she pointed out, giggling. "Get up, sleepyhead!"

"Why are you even here?" Troy asked. Not that he didn't want her there, but she was waking him up too early in his case.

"I slept over, remember?" Sharpay wiggled her eyebrows playfully as he blushed remembering last night.

"It's a good thing we got dressed afterwards," Troy muttered, chuckling before kissing her on the lips.

Sharpay rolled her eyes before pushing him away lightly. "Troy, let's go help your mom with the decorations for later." She tugged on his hand as she stood up. He groaned before covering his face with the pillow again.

Sharpay let go of his hand and walked away. "Fine, I'll be downstairs, Bolton," she told him, walking out the door and slamming it shut.

Troy smiled to himself. "Finally!" He jumped back on his bed and closed his eyes. He was having a nice dream before Sharpay woke him up. He drifted off to his dream in no time again. His dream was full of Sharpay everywhere. That's what he loved about the dream. He loved Sharpay so much. Life wouldn't be the same without her in his life.

* * *

Downstairs, Sharpay sat at the Bolton's table, eating breakfast with Lisa and Jack Bolton. They loved Sharpay like a daughter and couldn't be happier that she was Troy's girlfriend. Lisa always knew someday they were going to end up together. They couldn't imagine someone else better for Troy. Jack loved Sharpay for being a sporty kind of girl. She was taught to play basketball by Jack when she was little, and she still is.

"Sharpay," Jack started, "where's Troy?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully. "He won't get his ass out of his room when I tried to wake him up."

Lisa laughed and patted her back. "It's alright, dear. He is a pain, huh?"

Sharpay nodded, giggling.

"Hey! I am not a pain," a voice said from the kitchen doorway. All three heads turned to see a very woken up Troy Bolton. His hair was falling in front of his face, covering his baby blue eyes. He was grinning like an idiot. He was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt with 'Bolton' written on it.

"Yes, you are," Sharpay retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and sat next to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek while he exchanged smiles with his parents. His parents smiled back, knowing Troy wouldn't even hug them because whenever Sharpay was around, she was the only thing that mattered.

"Whatever, Pay," Troy said. "You shouldn't be talking."

She gasped and hit Troy on the back of his head harshly, making him spit out his cereal. She and his parents laughed loudly as he coughed his face red and his eyes wide.

"Oops," Sharpay put on her best innocent look.

Troy glared at her and looked at his parents, who were red from pursing their lips together to keep from laughing. "Very funny."

* * *

That night the Bolton house was full of guests, dancing and mingling with each other. Troy and Sharpay's friends had just arrived with fireworks. Troy led them to the backyard and Sharpay stayed with the girls to chat. Jack and Lisa were with Sharpay's parents, talking as well. They were, after all, best friends too.

"So, dude, Sharpay spent the night?" Chad nudged him gently in the side before smirking.

Troy smirked. "Yeah, she did." All the guys stared at him, wide-eyed. He laughed, his eye catching the girls watching every move they make. He caught Sharpay's gaze and smiled softly, making her smile back. A hand waved in front of his face, breaking his gaze.

"Dude!" Ryan cried. "That is my sister!"

The girls walked out in time to see the boys setting the fireworks in place. They sat down on the grass by the pool, sticking their bare feet in. Troy placed his arm around Sharpay as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Everyone's eyes were on them, and they could feel it. They both looked at their friends, who were looking at them sweetly. Sharpay giggled before rolling her eyes.

Taylor looked at her watch. "Let's set off the fireworks now!" she exclaimed.

The guys groaned as the girls pushed them off their butts to light the fireworks. Soon, everyone at the party came out of the house to enjoy the beautiful fireworks. One by one, the boys lit the fireworks, setting them into the gloomy sky to brighten it up. All the colors blended together to make a beautiful sight. Everyone couldn't help but smile at the lit sky.

After a while, Troy got tired of lighting the fireworks, so he handed the job over to his dad. He took Sharpay's hand and led her into the living room, sitting her down onto the couch. He kissed her softly before she laid her head on his shoulder like before.

"Why'd you take me in here, Troy?" she asked him. "Don't you wanna keep watching the fireworks with me?"

"The fireworks are here," he smiled at her softly before kissing her deeply. Sure enough, the fireworks were there.

* * *

_It's a short holiday oneshot :) I got a bit lazy as I got towards the end. And the end was so cheesy xD Review :D_


	8. Great First Day Of School

_I'm back at school :( so that means I can't update that much. Oh, and Bride Wars & Changing For You barely have any reviews, so can you please read them? & tell me if i should continue both of them... :) Thank you. _

Sharpay Evans, wearing a rhinestoned pink skirt with a short, white sleeved top, which she had decorated herself, and topped it off with pink boots with fringes that swayed as she walked, strutted into the halls of East High with her head held high **(Just imagine the outfit she wore in HSM 3 when she walked into East High after the championship game)**. Her boots clicked against the polished floor of the hallways as the crowd of students parted like the Red Sea. She made her way to her locker with her twin brother, Ryan, following her.

It was the first day of her second year at East High. She had matured over the summer. A year ago, she was a geek with glasses, braces, and hideous clothing. During the summer, she decided to change. Since her family was one of the richest people in Albuquerque, she asked her mother to help her. Her mother, Sharon, helped her go shopping at least every week. She had bought Sharpay new clothes, new shoes, took her to a hair salon to redo her hair, had gotten contacts, and also taken her braces off.

Every guy that Sharpay walked by on her way to her locker stopped talking and looked at her. Their eyes darkened, and everyone could tell what they were thinking: "Who is that?" Sharpay waved at them flirtatiously, her bum moving from side to side.

As she reached her locker she saw her best friend, Troy Bolton with her other friend, Chad Danforth. She smiled brightly as she neared them. Then she suddenly froze, making Ryan bump into her from behind. Sharpay's smile quickly disappeared as she saw a brunette walked up to Troy and tapped his shoulder twice. Troy turned around and smiled, hugging the brunette and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Chad had also hugged the brunette warmly as if all of them had been friends for a long time.

Ryan waved his hand in front of his sister's face, making her snap back into reality. "Are you okay, sis?"

Sharpay blinked once, then turned back to look at her twin brother, then smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm fine. But, Ry, do you know who that girl is?" She pointed to the brunette that was now laughing along with Troy at something Chad said.

Ryan cocked his head to the side as he studied the brunette. After what seemed like an eternity, he shook his head. "Nope, do you?"

She shook her head also. "No… but it looks like Troy and Chad know her," she added bitterly.

Ryan chuckled and put an arm around her. "Is my little sister jealous or something?"

Sharpay shook his arm off and laughed sarcastically. "Oh, please, why would I be?" She crossed her arms like a pouting little girl who didn't get candy when she had begged for some.

Ryan smiled a bit. He always thought Sharpay had a crush on Troy. They were perfect together. They've known each other since they were three, and they're still bonding. "Sharpay, she's probably an old friend or something."

She sighed before walking over to them. They both had their backs to her so she tapped them on the shoulder. Chad turned around first, his face confused. Then, Troy turned around, his face just like Chad's. The brunette's eyes shifted to her as well, just smiling warmly.

"Uh, do we know you?" Chad asked Sharpay.

Sharpay rolled her eyes jokingly before smiling kindly. "Chad, it's me, Sharpay!"

Chad and Troy's jaws both dropped in unison. Sharpay smirked at them before crossing her arms again over her chest after she caught them leering in that area. She laughed before hugging Chad, who hugged her back and kissing her on the cheek. Then she hugged Troy, who did the same thing except he kissed her on her forehead.

"Wow, Pay, you've changed!" Troy exclaimed. "Oh, in a good way, of course," he added quickly after seeing Sharpay's face fall at his comment.

Her face lit up again as she smiled at him. Her eyes moved to the brunette, who was watching their exchange the whole time, still smiling. Sharpay smiled back a little bit before asking, "Who's this, may I ask?"

Troy's eyes sparkled as he introduced the brunette. "Pay, this is Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, this is Sharpay, the girl we've been telling you about." He winked at Sharpay.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sharpay," Gabriella stuck her hand out. "Chad and Troy have been talking about you non-stop." She giggled as the boys shrugged innocently.

Sharpay laughed before shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Gabriella. So, how did you guys meet?"

"I, um, sang with her over vacation last year," Troy explained, smiling at Gabriella. "Her mom got transferred here to Albuquerque, and she got enrolled here at East High."

"And I met her a few weeks ago," Chad added, putting an arm around Sharpay, whose smile fell at every word Troy said, but no one noticed.

"Hey, Troy, Chad," Ryan came over, putting an arm around his twin sister as well. "What's up?"

"Hey, Ryan," Troy and Chad said in unison.

"And who do we have here?" Ryan flashed a bright smile in Gabriella's direction, making her slightly giggle. He smiled bigger, feeling giddy inside.

"I'm Gabriella," Gabriella replied, holding her hand out. Ryan shook her hand gently, still smiling at her. They didn't even realize they were still holding hands until Chad cleared his throat with a smirk. They both pulled away, turning red.

"Um, Pay, can I talk to you?" Troy asked Sharpay while Chad joined Ryan and Gabriella. Sharpay nodded, following him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"So, what's up?" Sharpay asked him, watching his blue eyes turn darker.

"How are you?" Troy said lamely, playing with her fingers. She watched as he caressed her fingers; massaging them, tracing invisible patterns on her palm.

"Troy, tell me what's wrong," she told him gently.

"Okay, I'm going to come out and just say it," – he took in a deep breath – "I love you, Pay." He studied her face carefully, not seeing any trace of humor.

"I love you, too, Troy," she replied, smiling. "Of course I love you, silly."

He sighed again, grabbing her hands much more firmly. "No, I mean, I love you. As in I'm in love with you, Sharpay. I love you a lot. I always have."

Sharpay's smile froze in place, like it did when she saw Troy and Gabriella hugging. He loved her? They've been best friends ever since they were little kids, and of course loved each other but not that way. But when Troy said those three words, she felt butterflies in her stomach. They floated around as Troy kept caressing her hands, waiting for her reply.

"Really?" she squeaked out.

Troy nodded, feeling embarrassed for confessing his feelings. "Yeah, and I understand if you don't feel the –"

He didn't get to finish as Sharpay kissed him softly. She pulled away after a moment and saw that Troy had his eyes closed and his lips still puckered. She giggled and leaned in again, giving him another kiss, which he deepened. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer. She settled her arms on his arms, rubbing them softly, slightly arousing Troy.

Troy pulled away first, smiling big. "Does that mean you –?"

Sharpay nodded, giggling. "Yes, Troy, I love you too."

He picked her up, twirling her around. Sharpay laughed, screaming for him to put her down. And he did, just to kiss her once more. They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice the three people by the door, watching with smiles on their faces.

"What a way to start their first day," Gabriella commented, laughing slightly.

* * *

_It totally sucked but review anyways? :D_

* * *


	9. Merry Christmas! Last Chapter

_I am soooo sorry for not updating in October... or November xD But I am so busy with school & oh yeah, did I mention I'm not gonna be here for, like, 2 weeks? I'm going to my hometown, THE PHILIPPINES, from December 16 to January 3. So no fanfic stories :( But I will try to get more of my stories out right now :D  
_

_This is the last chapter of the Troypay Holiday Oneshots. :'( But there are more stories to come! Yay! Haha xD Hopefully you guys will review more, because I hate not getting reviews... it feels like no one is reading them and I don't know if my stories are good or not._

_Anyways, enjoy this last one :) It's awfully short, but sweet and well, merry. Lol. Revieeeew ? ;D  
_

* * *

Kayla Bolton barged into her parents' bedroom, carrying her teddy bear close to her. Her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth; she was sucking on it as her excitement grew. She looked at her sleeping parents, who were comfortable in each others' arms. Her six-year-old mind rolled its eyes. It was Christmas! She had been a good girl this year to get extra presents, and now she had to wait until her parents woke up.

Kayla crawled between her parents, looking back and forth at her mom and dad. She gently poked her dad's cheek with her little finger, giggling when he flinched at her touch and turned his face away. She poked him a bit harder, making him groan in annoyance as he buried his face in his pillow. Next, Kayla faced her mom. She shook her shoulder gently, earning another groan. Kayla rolled her eyes this time and jumped on the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" she yelled, her little teddy bear hitting both of her parents in the face, waking them up easily.

Troy Bolton suddenly jumped up, falling off the bed with surprise. "Wh-where's the fire?!"

Sharpay Bolton bolted up, her eyes immediately searching for her husband and daughter; it was her instinct to look for her family first. Then her eyes settled on the blonde six year old jumping on their bed. She laughed and held her daughter down by her arms.

"Kayla, sweetie," Sharpay tried softly, but failing as Kayla kept jumping on their bed, struggling out of her mother's grip.

"Kayla, baby… Kayla!" Sharpay finally said with firmness in her voice. Kayla immediately stopped jumping and looked at her mother with her blue eyes widening.

"Uh, hello?!" Sharpay and Kayla simultaneously looked in Troy's direction. Troy's brunette head popped out from under the bed, rubbing his head. Sharpay covered her mouth with her hand to keep from grinning at her foolish husband. Kayla, on the other hand, started giggling uncontrollably.

"So not funny, Kayla," Troy told her playfully, laughing himself. He grabbed his daughter and spun her around, earning squeals from the little girl.

Sharpay shook her head, enjoying the father-daughter bonding. "Baby, why did you just wake me and Daddy up?"

Kayla smiled at her mother, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement again. "Mommy, don't you know what today is?" She looked out the window, pointing her short arm towards it. "It's Christmas today!"

"Oh, how could we forget?" Troy asked innocently, his own blue eyes twinkling. He gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead before shooing her out of the room. "Kayla, go get ready. Everyone's going to be here soon."

"Okay, daddy," Kayla replied, grabbing her teddy bear and running out of the room and into her own.

Sharpay walked over to the window, smiling at the falling snow that now covered the streets in blankets. Her hand laid onto the cold glass, sliding it down the smooth glass as goose bumps trailed up her arm.

Troy eyed his wife lovingly, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, kissing the crook of her neck softly. "Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered sweetly into her ear.

Sharpay giggled, turning around to give her husband a kiss. The kiss soon turned passionate and needy, well for Troy. As their hands started roaming each other's bodies, Sharpay suddenly stopped herself. It took all her will power to pull away from her husband's irresistible lips. Troy playfully pouted, kissing her again. And once again, she pulled away.

"Babe, we need to go get some food ready for the lunch," she complained. As much as she would love to stay in bed with her handsome husband, kissing and cuddling with him, they had a group of friends and family coming over for lunch and their little girl was an impatient person.

"But I wanna stay here with you," Troy whispered, pulling her closer, his kisses turning soft as they trailed from her lips to her ear.

Sharpay pushed him away gently, smiling softly. "I'll give you my present for you later if we go now."

Troy's eyebrows rose, immediately thinking of what she meant. His wife laughed, flipping her blonde hair behind her back as she walked out of her husband's grasp. His eyes followed her behind as it swayed back and forth.

Sharpay turned around, her mouth opening to tell Troy something. As soon as she saw his eyes focused on something else, she smirked and snapped her fingers. His eyes quickly shifted to her, his mouth turning into a cheesy smile. She rolled her eyes before quickly saying, "Everyone will be here in about three hours!"

Troy groaned and followed her out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

Troy and Sharpay laughed along with their friends as they sat in the living room. Although it was cold outside, Sharpay was very warm without a jacket. She was sitting next to her husband with one arm behind him and one arm inside his shirt. The warm skin underneath felt amazing in the cold weather. Troy had his arm resting on her shoulder as the other hand held a drink for both of them to share.

"So, what did you give Sharpay, Troy?" Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan, asked curiously. He eyed his brother-in-law carefully, playfully trying to stare him down.

Troy chuckled and took his arm off Sharpay, walking towards their Christmas tree. He grabbed a flat, rectangular box covered in red wrapping paper.

"Here is my gift to you, Pay," Troy smiled before handing the small box to her. "But before you open it, I just want to tell you that I love you, and well, Merry Christmas." He smiled his cheesy smile again, making her laugh.

Sharpay excitedly tore the wrapping paper, her eyes lighting up. When she finally ripped it open, she saw a picture of them a long time ago in a pink picture frame that was decorated with little bits of diamonds. She smiled at the old picture as the flashback came to her of that special moment. They were looking into each other's eyes, leaning in to kiss. She was just in her sweats and he was just in his shorts and wife beater, but they still looked amazing.

They were in Sharpay's room when the picture was taken in high school. It was the day Troy had proposed to her. They had just finished graduation, and after a night of passion, Troy had slept over. The next day before going down for breakfast, he had suddenly grabbed her hand and knelt down on one knee. He presented a ring with a pink diamond on the middle with three little ones on each side. They were leaning in for a kiss when Ryan came in with a camera and took their picture.

Sharpay ran her hand over the picture, smiling bigger. She turned to look at Troy, tears filling her eyes. "When did you take this picture?"

Troy wrapped his arm around her, hugging her close to him again. "I didn't take this picture; Ryan did. Remember when I proposed to you? He came in at the right moment and took a picture." He smiled at her, and then turned to Ryan to give him a thankful smile.

Ryan smiled gently and put an arm around his wife, Gabriella Evans. Sharpay ran over to her brother to give him a tight hug as a thank you. Ryan chuckled as he hugged her back.

"Don't worry, sis," he told her. "You don't have to thank me. It was his idea to give it to you as a present."

"But… how come I just got it now?" Sharpay questioned both men. "Why didn't I get it eight years ago?"

Troy brought up his left hand and scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. "Well, um, I was waiting for the right time…"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at him, her French manicured hands on her hips playfully. "It took you eight years?!"

"You know I'm slow, babe," Troy retorted, putting his arms around her waist. "Do you like it though?"

She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Are you kidding me?"

Troy's face fell as well as his arms from her waist. He bowed his head, thinking she had greatly disliked it. As he reached his arm to take the frame back, his wife stopped him abruptly. He looked up at her.

Then Sharpay smiled a big smile and kissed his cheek lovingly. "I love it," she whispered softly, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Whoa, none of that when we're around!" Gabriella interrupted their special moment. Her hands were up to her eyes, jokingly covering her vision from the two.

Sharpay pulled away, rolling her eyes jokingly. "Oh, shut up!" she told her sister-in-law. "I don't want to see you and my brother doing that either, Gabby." She stared Gabriella down, chuckling when she blushed.

"Anyways," Troy broke the two's playfulness, "who wants to give our kids their presents? They're getting impatient." He looked at his daughter who was gently poking the gifts underneath the tree.

"Daddy, can I go first?" Kayla asked impatiently.

Troy smiled before rubbing her head. "Yes, of course, sweetie."

Kayla joyfully grabbed the gift under the tree with her name written on it. She tore the wrapping paper as her excitement grew. Her eyes lit up as she saw a box with a beautifully decorated dollhouse on it. She looked at her parents and ran towards them to give them a hug.

"Thank you, mommy and daddy," she whispered into their ears. "I love you!"

Sharpay kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Kayla."

"Daddy, can you build me this dollhouse now?" Kayla asked her father, jumping up and down with the box in her hands.

Troy shook his head. "Later, Kayla, we're going to have a dinner first, okay?"

Kayla's face fell, but her smile stayed just as bright. "Okay, daddy. After?"

Troy nodded and kissed her head. "Love you, butterfly."

Kayla giggled before running into the kitchen yelling, "I LOVE YOU, DADDY!!!"


End file.
